Wherever The Blood Takes Us
by AliceMarieSwan
Summary: Yuuki and Kaname are still at Cross Academy but there has been a shift in importance. Yuuki's half sister is summoned to protect her and falls in love with Zero. Rido's son, heh, is after Yuuki's half sis. Will she fall or will she be rescued? Zero/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own Vampire Knight. Only my Original Character, who may seem Mary Sue-ish later on.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Yuuki Kuran-sama!" Aido-senpai yells.

"Hai?What is it now, Aido-senpai?" Yuuki-sama exclaims, a call which has happened four times in quick succession.

"Zero-kun has arrived!" Aido-senpai yells with disgust marring his tone.

"Aiyaa! I'll be down in a minute!" Yuuki-sama squeaks.

"Kaname-sama, I'll be going to town for little while with Zero-kun," Yuuki-sama explains.

"Ah, very well. Have fun!" Kaname-sama yells as Yuuki-sama exits the room hastily.

As Yuuki-sama skips down the stairs, two at a time might I add, I follow a lit behind. My job is to be invisible while keeping an eye on the vampire princess, Yuuki-sama. I am known as Keiko Himura-kun but my true name is Rukya Kuchiki-sama. I am daughter of Juuri Kuran-sama and Byakuya Kuchiki-sama, two of the purebloods in this world. I am the half-sister of Yuuki-sama.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but it's the Prologue! Please review! I don't really want flames though. So if you want to flame, PM me or just don't read the story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Vampire Knight. But I do own my OC. Btw, I'm just using the names of the Bleach charas. It's not an actual Bleach Crossover. Sorry for any confusion.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Zero-kun is the most dangerous former human I have ever seen. He was born the older of two twins to a family of vampire hunters. Zero-kun became a vampire while Ichiru-kun did not. Ichiru-kun sacrificed himself so Zero-kun could kill Rido Kuran-sama. Even now as I contemplate the circumstances which caused Kaname Kuran-sama to summon me here, it hexes me with its complex problems to which there is only one answer. Kill Zero-kun; which I could never do, even if Kaname-sama ordered me to. No one at Cross Academy has any idea of my true identity, other than possibly Kaname-sama. Thus, my parents' forgetfulness to put me in their latest and final in the case of Juuri-sama, wills has protected me.

"Zero-kun!" Yuuki-sama exclaims when she finally reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Watch out," he whispers as he moves Yuuki-sama slightly to the side so I may pass. Yes, I know I'm supposed to be invisible but he hears me whether I'm invisible or not, so why waste the energy to hide myself from him? Anyway, he's so hot (!) I'd lose my concentration and he would see me. Thankfully, no one knows I'm crushing on Zero-kun, except possibly Zero-kun himself.

"Huh?" Yuuki-sama asks as I nod in thanks and greeting to Zero-kun. Yuuki-sama realizes he's looking past her so she turns around. She turns back to him with a raised eyebrow and tilted head asking, "What are you looking at?"

Zero-kun raises his eyebrows at me and shakes his head. "It's not very important," he says. Oh, how I wish he lied!

I pout as they make their way to the Moon Dormitory Gate and Zero-kun winks at me. I am suddenly overcome with joy and relief that he actually had been lying. Carefully and silently, I follow Yuuki-sama and Zero-kun. I have to be careful so other vampires don't notice me. Hanabusa Aido-senpai is whistling when our entourage goes by and Ruka-chan smiles at Zero-kun. As she listens intently to find me I brush a bush with my finger so she knows where I am. Ruka-chan smiles toward me with open friendliness. Ruka-chan and I became fast friends when I moved in next door to her room. Not even she, my best friend, knows the secret of my family lineage.

'Keiko-chan, stay on task,' Kaname-sama whispers to me in thought.

'Be quiet!' I yell at him.

'Please, pay attention to Yuuki-sama,' he whispers. I look around to see Yuuki-sama's hair disappear around a corner. I run to catch up and possibly see Zero-kun. When I do catch up, Zero-kun has disappeared. Only Yuuki-sama stands in front of me. She is going into the market, so I hop to the top of the nearest tower. The higher I am, the less movement needed to keep an eye on Yuuki-sama.

'Where is-?' I think.

'Watch out!' Kaname-sama yells.

The intensity of his yell makes me jump and I begin to fall. Strong hands grab the tops of my shoulders and keep me from falling. I open my eyes, which I closed just as I began to fall, to see Zero-kun gazing gently on my face.

"Gotcha, and next time be careful where you place your feet," Zero-kun whispers in my ear as he pulls me onto a ledge of the tower I had been climbing. I blush a light, rosy pink and giggle at the thought, and reality, of my crush catching me and bringing me back to safety.

"I'll try to remember that, if there is a next time," I sigh. "Oh, no, where is Yuuki-sama?" I ask as I try, unsuccessfully, to twist my head to look. I feel his hand holding my chin in place.

"Just over there. I knew that you would leave me if I didn't keep an eye on Yuuki-sama for you," Zero-kun answers.

"_Arigato, _so very, very much," I sigh, "but do I really mean that much to you, Zero-kun?"

"_Hai_, you mean much more to me than Yuuki-sama, Keiko-chan," he explains.

'Wow,' Kaname-sama whispers thoughtfully.

"Oh, _arigato_! You don't know how that makes me feel!" I squeal.

"How much do I mean to you?" Zero-kun asks his voice slightly off pitch.

"You mean everything to me!" I squeak.

"Huh? What was that?" he asks.

"Where is Zero-kun? He doesn't usually wander off. Where could he be?" we hear echo below.

"Oops, got to run," Zero-kun whispers in my ear and then starts climbing down the tower to Yuuki-sama.

"I'll be watching!" I yell just loud enough for Zero-kun to understand.

As Zero-kun arrives at Yuuki-sama's position, she asks herself, "What was that?"

"Probably just the wind," Zero-kun says as he steps out of the shadows. Yuuki-sama jumps at the sound of his voice. I giggle at the prospect.

'Focus now, I let you have your fun,' Kaname-sama pleads.

'I don't actually have to take orders from you,' I reply.

'Huh?' he gasps.

'I am Rukya Kuchiki-sama, daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki-sama and _Juuri Kuran-sama!_'' I emphasize my mother's name.

'Impossible! Byakuya Kuchiki-sama had no daughters!' he yells.

'Ah! Stop yelling! Oh, no...' I think as I begin to plummet toward the ground.

'Tell no one of this, please,' I plead as I am about to hit the ground.

'Will you tell Zero-kun?' he asks thoughtfully.

'Not if I can help it,' I reply 10 seconds before my head touches the cobblestones.

_ Thunk!_

I wake in my dorm room surrounded by friends (and family!). Zero-kun is absent like usual. Yuuki-sama and Kaname-sama relax in relief as my eyes flutter open.

"Nngh, what happened? How am I still alive?" I ask as the first headache I've had in years begins to throb.

"Who knows? Zero-kun caught you just in time," Yuuki-sama explains.

"He did?" I squeak.

"_Hai_," Kaname-sama confirms.

"You must have a headache, get some rest. Zero-kun said he might be stopping by later. _Sayonara!" _Yuuki-sama says. She then shoves Kaname-sama out the door and follows quickly with a wink.

"Dang it! Yuuki-sama told Keiko-kun! Why did she ruin the surprise?" Zero-kun asks himself.

"Oh my, I am way too excited to rest! I can't wait to see Zero-kun!" I squeal to myself but Zero-kun overhears.

"_Aiyaa! _She must get her rest or else she won't get any better!" he whispers quietly. He jumps up to my bedroom window on the second floor and knocks.

I gallop to the window and open it. "Zero-kun!" I yell as my hands grab his and pull him off the window sill. I let go of him only to close the window. Afterwards, I start hugging Zero-kun.

"I'm so happy to see you!" I scream into his chest. I let go of Zero-kun so I may bow thankfully.

"_Arigato,_" I say.

"You're welcome, you little rascal," he replies, "I'm happy to see you, too."

I start crying hysterically and bury my head into his chest. He automatically puts his arms around me and walks to the bed so we can sit down.

"Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama, I know you're listening!" Zero-kun yells.

"Aww! We just want to know when you'll kiss and announce that you're officially a couple!" Yuuki-sama shouts.

"Gosh, are you really serious Yuuki-sama?" I ask.

"_Hai_," Yuuki-sama responds.

"Well then, is this enough?" Zero-kun whispers as he leans forward and kisses me on the cheek.

"Ah!" Yuuki-sama screams joyously and Ruka-chan comes running.

"What is it?" Ruka-chan asks as Aido-senpai and Kain-senpai come up behind her.

"Zero-kun kissed Keiko-chan!" Yuuki-sama squeals.

"What?" Ruka-chan, Aido-senpai, and Kain-senpai shout.

"I need to see it!" Ruka-chan exclaims as Aido-senpai and Kain-senpai grumble, "Girls..."

_ Smack!_

"Oww, that hurt Yuuki-sama," Aido-senpai complains. Ruka-chan runs to the door to see me. I turn my face, full of shock, to her. Zero-kun smiles and laughs at my reaction.

"Oh! Keiko-chan, are you okay?" Ruka-chan asks as she runs up to me.

"Better than 'okay'," I whisper, "I'm great!"

"Come, we must go to class, and Zero-kun must protect the day class students," Ruka-chan says. She glares meaningfully at Zero-kun 'til he shrugs and leaves.

"Zero-kun and Keiko-chan, are a couple!" Yuuki-sama sings throughout the Moon Dormitory.

"Nngh, why did he have to let Yuuki-sama have her way...?" I moan.

"Anyway, so did you like it? Do you like him? Does he like you? Did he kiss you on the lips? Did –?" Ruka-chan pelts me with question after question.

"Hold on! I can only answer one question at a time!" I yell, and then sigh, "He didn't kiss me on the lips; he might like me; I like him, a lot; and yes, I liked the kiss. There, now stop asking questions!"

"Hmph, you ruin all the fun," Ruka-chan pouts.

"I know," I whisper.

"Well, let's get to class before we are late and Kaname-sama yells at us," Ruka-chan smirks as she replies.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! No flames, please! And I hope it was long enough, cuz I kno the next chappy is going to be really long. So I might need to put it up in two separate parts :( Please, someone needs to PM once in a while to remind me to work on it, cuz I get distracted... ^.^'**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**A/N: I do not own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino, the author. I DO own my OC.**

**I'm sorry for the lateness of the this chapter, and hope that everyone who reads, reviews as well. This is only about the first half of the actual chapter. It's just so long I didn't want to put it all in one piece, because it would be huge... (or at least I think it would be...)**

**Glossary: **_Arigato_ means _Thanks_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 (Part 1)  
**

"Yuuki-sama, please stay quiet about until the classes are over with about Keiko-chan and Zero-kun," Kaname-sama pleads. I shoot him a thankful look.

"Fine," Yuuki-sama pouts.

"Ruka-chan, do you know why Kaname-sama hasn't moved Zero-kun to the Night Class yet? Since, you know, Yuuki-sama isn't completely vulnerable in that class anymore," I ask.

"I have no idea what-so-ever," Ruka-chan whispers in reply.

'It's so he can protect the Day Class from you and Yuuki-sama,' Kaname-sama explains in my head.

'_Arigato_, but I don't think we'll cause any trouble,' I reply.

'Just need to be careful for a while, then he'll join the rest of us vampires in the Night Class,' Kaname-sama promises.

"Maybe he's still needed to protect the Day Class students?" Ruka-chan asks.

"I think that must be it," I whisper to her as Yagari Touga-sensei enters the room.

"Settle down everyone, and open your books to page 33," Yagari-sensei booms.

* * *

"It's time for bed!" Ruka-chan yawns.

"Everyone, I have an announcement!" Yuuki-sama yells.

"Get me out of here now!" I whisper as I begin to make a run for the door, knowing what Yuuki-sama was about to announce.

'Go invisible?' Kaname-sama suggests. I do a mental face-palm and go invisible about two seconds before Yuuki-sama makes the embarrassing announcement.

"Keiko Himura-chan and Zero Kiryuu-kun is now a couple!" Yuuki-sama exclaims. Several people begin to look around the room for me, only to find me missing.

"Where is she?" Ruka-chan yells.

"She was right here a second ago," Akatsuki Kain-senpai smiles as he points directly at me, or rather the empty I'm currently occupying.

'It's time to get out of here!' I think and do a ninja flip up and onto a wall. The landing on the wall makes some noise but as I propel myself out of the room I decide it was worth it. As long as I was out of the room and no one could find me.

"_Aiyaa_, does anyone know what abilities she has?" Yuuki-sama demands.

"I know she can turn invisible!" Ruka-chan exclaims.

"I think she can do more than that. Look," Kain-senpai says as he points to the ground, "This is where her footprints end!"

'That's what you think, Kain!' I think as I run away to the chairman's office.

"Ha! I won! Yuuki-sama got to embarrass me, but I wasn't there to be embarrassed!" I laugh. Zero Kiryuu-kun comes up next to me and grabs my arm.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Err… the chairman's office," I say as I return to being visible.

"Are you sure? You seem to be heading towards the Sun Dormitories. You know I can't let you go that way. You shouldn't even be out of class," Zero-kun says.

"Eh, ha… I'm sorry, Kiryuu-kun. I didn't mean to, my thoughts must have just brought me this way. I don't mean to cause trouble. I'll be going now," I say and turn the other way. I go to walk but I can't because Zero-kun still has a hold on my arm.

"You're not going anywhere without me, I don't want this to happen again," Zero-kun says. He starts to lead me to the chairman's office.

"Let go! I can take care of myself!" I whine. Zero-kun just sighs and knocks on the chairman's door. I am surprised to see that we're already at the door.

"Come in, Keiko-chan, Zero-kun," Kaien Cross-san, the chairman, says.

We walk in and Cross-san dismisses Zero-kun, "I'll be able to take care of myself, Zero-kun."

"Of course, Chairman," Zero-kun says, acting _**way**_ out of character. He then exits very quietly, but I hear him lean against the wall outside.

"Chairman—" I start.

"Welcome, I had hoped to never see you here Keiko Himura-chan. What did you do?" He asks.

"Well… Yuuki-sama tried to embarrass me and I sort of snuck out of class. Then, Zero-kun found me wandering toward the Sun Dormitories, though I had meant to come see you…. So, now I'm here," I explain. I hear Zero-kun leave.

"Rukya Kuchiki-sama, why hide? And it's impossible to hide your presence from everyone. Though, no one else seems to have realized that you are not what you say you are," Cross-san sighs.

"I hide, because Zero-kun will hate me when he finds out," I say. I sniff the air gently, knowing I was close enough to the Sun Dormitories that their scent could be tainting the air. One scent stands out among the rest, being fresher and more obvious meaning they were bleeding. This scent belongs to someone I care about though, because it belongs to Zero-kun.

"Kuchiki-sama, what's wrong?" Cross-san asks.

"Zero-kun's blood, it's fresh in the air…" I whisper.

"What—!" the Chairman's sentence is cut off as I run as fast as I can to Zero-kun.

* * *

Zero-kun POV

There she is, why she is here I had no idea, other than the fact that my blood might have enticed her here. Her long, brown hair drapes over her face. She wears her school uniform, and the longer socks that went with it. Her face shown with an expression of complete exhaustion, she must have run here at top speed. As the sun rises, her skin pales a bit and she shields her eyes from the sunlight. I still can't believe that somewhere in some part of me, I care for this being of death and beauty. My blood is still in the air, and I slump down a bit in relief that she came.

"I knew you would come," I whisper before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

Keiko-chan/Rukya-sama POV

"Zero-kun," I gasp in shock, "We need to get you to the infirmary!"

"Not… enough… time… I'm… getting… thirsty…" Zero-kun coughed out.

"Zero-kun, you're not allowed to drink blood on school grounds! I can't let you break the rules, and allow you to sink deeper into the oblivion of being a level E!" I yell.

"Ah, Keiko-chan, how good to see you again," a voice sighs.

"Leave me alone, whoever you are," I hiss.

"You don't recognize me? I'm hurt," the voice whines. I finally recognize the voice, and it's my long-time friend from childhood, Takuma Ichijou-senpai. I had been so busy keeping Yuuki-sama under wraps, so to speak, to realize he was a part of the Night Class.

"Ichijou-senpai, what are you doing here?" I hiss.

"The same as you, learning," he smirks.

"I don't believe that, I'm not here to learn. I already know everything they have to offer me here," I snap.

Zero-kun coughs, "I need… to get… to the infirmary…."

"Zero-kun, let's go," I say and glare at Ichijou-senpai. I continue, "Don't bother coming with us. Your services won't be necessary."

"Oh, but don't you want to know who drew your _**precious**_ Zero-kun's blood?" Ichijou-senpai taunts.

"I know it was you, but I'll deal with you later," I hiss and pick Zero-kun up. I take off towards the infirmary at full speed, even though I was still exhausted from the previous run.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was long enough, but remember it's only half of the actual length of the chapter. I hope I left you with a slight cliffy, and that you REVIEW! THANK YOU!  
AS OF 9/15/2011 THIS STORY IS NOW MY PRIORITY TO UPDATE. IT WILL BE A WHILE BEFORE THAT HAPPENS, SO DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP. I AM A VERY INCONSISTENT WRITER.  
My other stories are currently review-less so if any of my readers would take a look at them and leave a review that would be nice.**

**So far I have changed so much from this part of the notebook I wrote the story in that I will practically be tearing the notebook apart except for the main concepts of the plot. Basically... it's back to the drawing board. I am hoping to be able to pound out the second half of this chapter and the next at some date unbeknownst to me. Anyways, if you REVIEW updates/rewriting will happen FASTER! Great concept, isn't it?**

**Envy: I don't know why I'm here.**

**Alice: Cuz I wrote you in here, that's why. (Btw, I do have a FullMetal story or two, but it will be a while before they are up. And I'm thinking of making one for Envy/OC. haha, lol...)**

**Envy: Well... I guess it's time to say: READ AND REVIEW!  
**


End file.
